totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy
Finałowa dziewiątka bierze udział w kolejnym wyzwaniu. Zawodnicy mają za zadanie złapać małpę i zdobyć monetę do automatu. Jeden zawodnik przygotował piknik dla koleżanki z drużyny, podczas gdy inna dziewczyna jest w nim zakochana. Ktoś łamie zasady prowadzącego, podczas gdy inny zawodnik kradnie jego telefon. Ostatecznie jedna drużyna wygrywa, lecz mimo to traci jednego zawodnika. Fabuła thumb|left|220px|[[Shawn biegnie po Sky, by przyprowadzić ją do Dave'a.]] Max budzi Scarlett w domku na drzewie, po czym każe jej przygotować jedzenie. Scarlett w pokoju zwierzeń przyznaje, że ma dość Maxa. Tym czasem Dave urządza piknik dla Sky. Shawn mówi Dave'owi, że Sky przyjechała na wyspę po wygraną, a nie by kogoś poznać. Gdy Dave mówi Shawn'owi, że nie obchodzą go pieniądze, Shawn był zdezorientowany mówiąc "Twoja głupota wszystko zagłuszyła". Shawn jednak pobiegł po Sky, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zranił Jasmine w poprzednim odcinku i nie chciał by ta sama krzywda spotkała Dave'a. W pokoju zwierzeń, Shawn mówi, że po tym, jak przyprowadzi Sky do Dave, powie Jasmine co do niej czuje. Tymczasem Sky spotyka się z Sugar, którą wypytuje o Dave'a. Sky pyta się Sugar czy między Dave'em i Ellą coś jest. Ta jednak okłamuje Sky i odpowiada, że Dave flirtuje ze wszystkimi dziewczynami. Krótko po tym, przyznaje się w pokoju zwierzeń, że ją okłamała aby namieszać między zawodnikami ze względu na zbliżające się połączenie drużyn. thumb|right|220px|[[Ella przychodzi na piknik do Dave'a.]] Podczas szukania Sky, Shawn natrafia na Elle, która pyta go o Dave'a. Shawn odpowiada jej, że Dave przyrządza piknik. Ella przekonana, że piknik Dave przyszykował dla niej, przychodzi na piknik do Dave'a. Ella była nim zauroczona i nazywała go "Księciem Davidem", czym Dave był zdezorientowany. Początkowo Ella bardzo cieszyła się z pikniku, wierząc, że Dave przygotował go dla niej. Lecz była rozczarowana, gdy Dave przyznał, że zrobił go dla Sky. Dave nieświadomie zranił wtedy jej uczucia. Ella była załamana, choć próbowała, to ukryć. Shawn w końcu spotyka Sky, której mówi, o Dave'ie, który przyszykował dla niej piknik, lecz ich rozmowę przerwał sygnał Chrisa, zapowiadający wyzwanie. thumb|left|220px|[[Ella próbuje wyżalić się Sky.]] Gdy zawodnicy stawili się w miejscu zbiórki, Jasmine zauważa, z wyspą jest coś nie tak, ponieważ kilka elementów krajobrazu się zmieniło. Chris ironicznie odpowiada jej, że brakuje jej "kilku koali do kompletu". Wówczas Shawn przybiega do Jasmine z kwiatami chcąc ją przeprosić za ostatni incydent. Ta jednak mu nie wybaczyła i stanowczo każe mu się trzymać od niej z daleka. Po tym jak Dave i Ella spóźniali się, Chris powiedział, że daje im minutę albo wylądują w armacie. Topher proponuje Chris'owi wtedy, by razem poprowadzili program. Chris nie zgadza się mówiąc "to beznadziejny pomysł". Topher w pokoju zwierzeń był wyraźnie zły twierdząc, że to on powinien być prowadzącym. Gdy zjawia się Ella, próbuje wyżalić się Sky, mówiąc jej, że to ona zdobyła serce Dave'a. Sky jednocześnie się cieszy, ale też współczuje Elli, która była przekonana, że Dave ją kocha. Po chwili zjawia się Dave, który wita się ze Sky. Następnie Chris wyjaśnia zasady wyzwania o nazwie "atak przekąski". Zadanie polegało na znalezieniu "złotej monety" i wrzucaniu jej do automatu. Gdy Dave powiedział, że wyzwanie będzie proste, Chris ucieszył się. Wówczas daje monety dwóm małpom "Alphonsowi" i "Betty". Gdy Jasmine próbowała ruszyć za małpami, Chris zatrzymuje ją mówiąc "małpy muszą mieć fory". Gdy drużyny wystartowały, Chris był zirytowany zachowaniem Sugar, która wystartowała jako ostatnia i "gadała do automatu". thumb|right|220px|Małpa drużyny [[Waneyihtam Maskwak|Maskwak, trzyma monetę.]] Jasmine każe drużynie, by się sprężyli, gdyż małpa może być daleko. Lecz zarówno Topher i Max nie posłuchali jej. Max powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru słuchać rozkazów Jasmine, przez co ta powiesiła go na drzewie. Max był zły na Scarlett, gdy ta powiedziała mu, że nie korzysta ze swojej "nikczemności". Tymczasem drużyna Maskwak odnajduje swoją małpę. Dave proponuje by dać małpie banana, w zamian za monetę, lecz ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Sugar go zjadła. Sugar próbuje złapać małpę własnymi rękami, lecz nie udaje jej się to i ląduje w wodzie. Tymczasem Topher celowo wpada na Chrisa, po czym sarkastycznie go przeprasza. W pokoju zwierzeń okazuje się, że Topher zabrał Chrisowi telefon. Gdy małpa drużyny Kinosewak zgubiła obroże, Jasmine specjalnie się tym nie przejęła. Lecz zmartwiła się, gdy zobaczyła na drzewie "dziesiątki" małp. Max i Scarlett, zastawiali sidła na innych członków drużyny Kinosewak. Następnie Max odgrywa scenę, w której drużyna Kinosewak ma przyznać się, że są jego "niewolnikami", dopóki Scarlett mu nie przerwała. Drużyna Maskwak wówczas, dalej próbuje zdobyć monetę. Gdy Dave chciał chwycić małpę, wówczas pojawił się niedźwiedź, który ją połknął. Sky kazała niedźwiedziowi wypluć małpę, lecz ten zaczął tylko na nich warczeć. thumb|left|220px|[[Dave próbuje zdobyć monetę, gdyż chce pokazać Sky, że nadaje się na chłopaka.]] Topher używa telefonu Chrisa, by skontaktować się z producentami Totalnej Porażki. Topher pyta ich ile lat ma Chris po czym sugeruje wstawienie nowego prowadzącego, mając na myśli siebie, po czym się rozłącza. Scarlett i Max spotykają Jasmine. Scarlett pyta się Jasmine, czy któraś z widocznych małp, może być małpą której szukają. Wówczas Max za pomocą swojej nikczemności, próbuje dowiedzieć się od małp, do której należy obroża. Lecz mu się to nie udaje. Drużyna Maskwak nadal próbuje zdobyć monetę w małpie połkniętej przez niedźwiedzia. Sky proponuje, żeby zaprowadzić niedźwiedzia do Chrisa, gdyż w nim znajduje się moneta. Dave w pokoju zwierzeń przyznaje, że plan Sky jest straszny i mogą zginąć. Lecz zgodził się zaprowadzić niedźwiedzia, gdyż chciał pokazać Sky, że nadaje się na chłopaka. Mimo to Dave'owi nie udaje się, po czym niedźwiedź go łapie i zaczyna lizać, ku jego niezadowoleniu. Scarlett proponuje drużynie Kinosewak, by spróbowali naukowego podejścia, i odzyskali monetę, gdyż małpa posiada "neurony lustrzane". Początkowo drużyna nie zorientowała się o co chodzi Scarlett, lecz ta wytłumaczyła im w skrócie. Sky i Sugar próbują przekonać Elle, do zaśpiewania piosenki, by uspokoić niedźwiedzia. Ella początkowo bała się zaśpiewać, gdyż Chris jej tego zabronił pod groźbą wyrzucenia z programu. Drużyna Kinosewak stosuje swoją naukową taktykę, by zdobyć monetę. Max nie nadążał za resztą. Ostatecznie małpa dzięki Scarlett wyrzuca monetę, a Jasmine ją łapie. Drużyna Maskwak nadal próbuje przekonać Elle do śpiewania, a ta ostatecznie się zgodziła i zaczyna śpiewać, z powodzeniem wprowadzając niedźwiedzia w trans i uwalniając Dave'a z jego łap. thumb|right|220px|[[Ella uspakaja niedźwiedzia swoim śpiewem.]] Podczas powrotu do Chrisa, drużyna Kinosewak wpada w sidła Maxa. Scarlett w pokoju zwierzeń zastanawia się jak przekonać Maxa, by się przyznał, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za zastawienie tej pułapki. Gdy Jasmine była przekonana, że to Sky zastawiła sidła, Max ku zaskoczeniu Scarlett przyznaje się, że to on je zastawił. Tymczasem obok nich przechodzi drużyna Maskwak, z niedźwiedziem, który był zachwycony śpiewaniem Elli. Topher komentuje to "Tak szczęśliwego misia nie widziałem nawet w reklamie płatów śniadaniowych". Jasmine powiedziała do Maxa "Jak przegramy wiesz kto wyleci", mając na myśli jego. Max odpowiada "nie umiem czytać w myślach". Po chwili pułapka się rozpada i drużyna Kinosewak zostaje uwolniona. thumb|left|220px|[[Jasmine jest zszokowana widząc, jak Sugar precyzyjnie trafia monetą do automatu.]] Drużyna Maskwak ponownie spotyka Chrisa. Chris był zdziwiony, że niedźwiedź jest w transie. Sugar próbowała wtedy mu powiedzieć, że Ella śpiewała, lecz Sky ją powstrzymała. Chris był zirytowany, że moneta jest w małpie która jest wewnątrz niedźwiedzia. Wówczas Sugar podchodzi do niedźwiedzia i uciskając go w brzuch, próbuje "wydalić" z niego małpę. Niedźwiedź zaczął wypluwać różne rzeczy ku obrzydzeniu pozostałych członków drużyny. W końcu niedźwiedź wypluwa małpę, która czytała gazetę. Następnie gdy Sugar zaczyna przeszukiwać małpę, na horyzoncie pojawia się drużyna Kinosewak. Wtedy Dave, Shawn i Sky poganiają Sugar. Wtedy też Sugar wyciąga z małpy monetę i próbuje dać ją Chrisowi, który był obrzydzony śliną, która z niej kapała. Wówczas Jasmine wykorzystuje moment i wyprzedza Sugar. Mimo to Sugar precyzyjnie wrzuca monetę do automatu i daje zwycięstwo drużynie Maskwak, która w nagrodę zdobywa "mniam mniam rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta". Podczas gdy Pimâpotew Kinosewak musi jeszcze raz wyeliminować jednego ze swoich, Chris każe także Waneyihtam Maskwak stawić się na ceremonii eliminacji. thumb|right|220px|[[Ella w Armacie Wstydu.]] Na ceremonii eliminacji, pianki dostają Jasmine, Scarlett i Topher, a odpaść miał Max (zastawił pułapkę na drużynę). Wówczas Max zaczyna grozić Chrisowi, który po chwili mówi mu, że zostaje w grze. Chris wówczas mówi, że dostał "ałnonim", w którym napisano, że Ella śpiewała, łamiąc jego zasady a tym samym, zdyskwalifikuje ją z programu. W pokoju zwierzeń, Sugar otwarcie przyznaje, że to ona przekazała wiadomość Chrisowi, ciesząc się że jej wróg został w końcu wyeliminowany z rywalizacji. Mimo, że Ella odpadła z programu nie była z tego powodu nieszczęśliwa, gdyż mogła od tego momentu śpiewać "kiedy tylko zechce". Wówczas było słychać przygrywającą muzykę, ku rozczarowaniu Chrisa. Wtedy też Ella zaśpiewała swoją ostatnią piosenkę, po czym została wystrzelona z Armaty Wstydu. Obsada |-| Polska = *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. |-| Oryginalna = *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Scarlett, Sugar (4x), Dave, Topher (2x), Ella, Jasmine, Max, Shawn i Sky (1x). *But, który wypluł niedźwiedź, przypomina ten, który nosi Cody. *To już drugi odcinek sezonu, w którym ktoś miał zostać wyeliminowany, ale wydarzenie spowodowało, że ktoś inny zajął jego miejsce. Pierwsza taka sytuacja odbyła się w Bliźniacy to nie wszystko. *Piosenka Elli śpiewana podczas ceremonii eliminacji jest najdłuższa, którą śpiewała. *To jedyny odcinek sezonu pokazujący nagość. *Po raz czwarty zawodnik, który został wyeliminowany, nie należał do przegranej drużyny. Inne takie przypadki były w Projekt piaskowa czarownica z DJ'em, Moja upalna Jamajka z Izzy i Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady z Anną Marią. **Choć to pierwszy przypadek w którym zawodnik został oficjalnie zdyskwalifikowany przez Chrisa, ponieważ inni zawodnicy zrezygnowali z programu lub opuścili program z powodów prywatnych. *Dzięki eliminacji Elli, drużyny są zrównoważone pod względem stosunku płci, przy czym każda drużyna ma dwóch chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. Ciągłości *W tym odcinku wspomina się o "Niejadalnych rybich ogonkach Szefa Hatcheta", które zostały wcześniej wprowadzone w Zakręcony Czas w Japonii. Jest to pierwsza wzmianka o nich od czasu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. **Ponadto muzyka odtwarzana gdy Chris pokazuje zwycięskiej drużynie ich nagrodę, została również wykorzystana w reklamie Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. *Muzyka, która gra, gdy Scarlett wyjaśnia swój plan okiełznania małpy, jest tą samą muzyką, gdy Sierra jest wprowadzona w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1. *Chris spełnia swoje ultimatum które postawił Elli w poprzednim odcinku. *W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, Dave przyznał że nigdy nie zrobił testów potwierdzających jego alergie, ale w tym odcinku, widać wyraźnie że ma alergie na kwiaty. Odniesienia *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązany z piosenki The Notorious B.I.G. Mo Money Mo Problems. *Jasmine wspomina, że małpa może być "w połowie drogi do Brisbane", które jest australijskim miastem. Cenzura *Scena w której, małpy obrzuciły Maxa "błotem", zanim Jasmine go uświadomiła, że to w rzeczywistości kupa, została wycięta. *Scena w której, Max korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń, cały w małpich odchodach, została wycięta. *Scena w której, Sugar szuka monety w żołądku małpy i reakcji jej drużyny na to co robi małpie, została wycięta. *Pokój zwierzeń Sugar w którym opowiada jak kiedyś wyciągała gołębia ze swojego psa, został wycięty. Błędy *Kiedy Shawn zostaje dotknięty, słowami Dave'a, czy "nie zapłacił by miliona dolców żeby zdobyć prawdziwą miłość", górna część drzewa za nim jest odcięta. *W pewnych momentach odcinka, takich jak w pokoju zwierzeń i śpiewanie niedźwiedziowi, Ella ma widoczne rzęsy, których zazwyczaj nie posiada. *Kiedy Waneyihtam Maskwak świętuje swoje zwycięstwo, lewy rękaw Elli zachodzi na jej tors. Galeria |-| Ogólne = Wstawaj moja asystentko.png|Max budzi swoją "asystentkę" i nakazuje jej, by mu służyła. Dave, Shawn i piknik.png|Shawn nie może uwierzyć, że Dave'a nie obchodzą pieniądze. Shawn płacze.png|Shawn jest poruszony słowami Dave'a. Rozmowa dziewczyn.png|Sky pyta Sugar o możliwym związku między Ellą i Dave'em. S05,2E06_Dave_flitruje_ze_wszystkimi.png|Sugar okłamuje Sugar mówiąc że Dave flirtuje ze wszystkimi dziewczynami. S05,2E06-Shawn i Ella.png|Ella pyta Shawna o miejscu pobytu Dave'a. S05,2E06-(Dave i Ella)2.png|Ella jest przekonana że Dave przygotował piknik dla niej. Sky i Shawn.png|Shawn próbuje poinformować Sky o romantycznym pikniku który Dave dla niej przygotował. Coś jest nietak z tą wyspą.png|Jasmine zauważa że z wyspą jest coś nie tak. Bardzo wściekła Jasmine.png|Jasmine wciąż jest zła na Shawna. Sugar przyssana do automatu.png|Sugar liże automat z jedzeniem. Małpki_Alphonse_i_Betty.png|Chris wypuszcza małpki, Alfonsa i Betty. S05,2E06_Banan_jako_tajna_broń.png|Dave chce użyć banana z pikniku jako "tajnej broni". Kto cię zrobił przywódcą.png|Max nie chce słuchać rozkazów Jasmine... Gacie Maxa.png|...więc ta wiesza go na gałęzi drzewa za pomocą jego majtek. Uuuuu co za widok.png|Max zostaje znegliżowany. Niemówiłeś_że_banan_będzie_potrzebny.png|Sugar zjada banana, którym Dave chciał przekupić małpę. Czy_małpa_była_myta.png|Dave pyta, czy małpa została wcześniej umyta. Małpa_zjada_monetę_Maskwak.png|Małpa drużyny Maskwak zjada monetę... Małpa_zjedzona_przez_niedźwiedzia.png|...a następnie, sama zostaje pożarta przez niedźwiedzia. Dave lubi plan Sky.png|Dave chce pokazać Sky, że będzie dobrym chłopakiem. S05E19 Nie pomagajcie mi.png|Niedźwiedź chwyta Dave'a. S05,2E06-(Ella i Sugar).png|Sugar próbuje zmusić Elle do śpiewania. Która małpa to małpa drużyny Kinosewak.png|Małpa drużyny Kinosewak chowa się na drzewie na którym jest dziesiątki małp. S05,2E06_Zderzenie.png|Chris i Topher wpadają na siebie. Mam komórkę Chrisa.png|Topher kradnie telefon Chrisa. Scarlett-lekcja 1.png|Scarlett wyjaśnia plan odzyskania monety. Mów prościej.png|''"Mów. Trochę. Prościej."'' - Scarlett S05E19 Zabawa z małpami.png|Drużyna Kinosewak gra z małpkami. Małpa płaci.png|Dzięki sztuczce Kinosewak, małpa rzuca im monetę. Scarlet i Max.png|Scarlett pyta Maxa, jak oznaczył pułapkę. Gupota Maxa.png|Scarlett jest zła, że Max złapał ich drużynę we własną pułapkę. Wypluwaj małpe.png|Sugar zmusza niedźwiedzia do wyplucia małpy... Małpa z żołądka niedźwiedzia.png|...co jej się udaje. Maskawak_są_zdeustowani.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak jest zniesmaczona przez Sugar. S05,2E06_Moneta.png|Sugar udaje się wydobyć monetę z żołądka małpy. S05,2E06_Zwycięstwo_nadchodzi.png|Jasmine zbliża się do automatu. S05,2E06_Było_blisko.png|Sugar rzuca monetę Maskwak do automatu tuż przed monetą Kinosewak. Maskawak świętuje swoje 4 zwycięstwo.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak cieszy się swoją kolejną wygraną. Powrót do wnetrza niedżwiedzia.png|Niedźwiedź ponownie połyka małpkę... S05,2E06_Wybekanie_obroży.png|...wybekuje jej obrożę... S05,2E06_Niedźwiedź.png|...i wraca do lasu. 4 przegrana Kinosewak.png|Jasmine i Topher są źli na Maxa za to że przez niego przegrali wyzwanie. Wyeliminowany Max.png|Chris mówi Max'owi, że został wyeliminowany, ale nie wraca do domu. Ostatnia piosenka Elli.png|Ella zostaje zdyskwalifikowana za śpiewanie. Pożegnanie Elli z Sugar.png|Ella żegna się z Sugar, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest ona odpowiedzialna za wyeliminowanie jej. S05,2E06-(Ella i Chris).png|Przed wystrzeleniem, Ella śpiewa swoją ostatnią piosenkę, w której... S05,2E06-(Sky i Ella).png|...żegna się z Sky... S05,2E06-(Ella i Max).png|...nazywa Maxa "skrzatem"... S05,2E06-(Ella i Chef).png|...i robi unik przed Szefem kuchni. |-| Cenzura = S05,2E06_Max_w_błocie.png|Małpy obrzucają Maxa czymś co on uważa za błoto. S05,2E06_To_nie_błoto.png|Jasmine uświadamia Maxa że małpy obrzuciły go, nie błotem ale zupełnie czymś innym. S05,2E06_Max_uświadamia_sobie_że_to_nie_błoto.png|Max zdaje sobie sprawę że małpy obrzuciły go kałem. S05,2E06_Brudny_Max_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Max w pokoju zwierzeń, cały w kale. S05,2E06_Reakcja_Maskwak_na_sposób_Sugar.png|Reakcja Waneyihtam Maskwak na sposób w jaki Sugar szuka monety w małpie. Sugar szuka monety w małpie.png|Sugar szuka monety w żołądku małpy. S05,2E06_Musiałam_kiedyś_wyciągać_obiad_ze_swojego_psa.png|Sugar w pokoju zwierzeń, opowiada o tym jak kiedyś wyciągała gołębia ze swojego psa. |-| Błędy = Shawn płacze.png|Dziewo za Shawnem jest ścięte od góry. S05,2E06_Mój_książe.png|Pierwsza... S05,2E06_Ella_łamie_swój_zakaz.png|...i druga scena w której Ella ma rzęsy których zazwyczaj nie posiada. Maskawak świętuje swoje 4 zwycięstwo.png|Lewy rękaw Elli zachodzi na jej tors. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew